


A Match Made in Heaven (JiGyu/GyuHoon)

by mynameisdrella



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jihoon is a Punk, M/M, Mingyu is a pastel boy, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Secret Relationship, but Gyu rides a motorcycle (it’s just mentioned tho), gyuhoon, hoon and Gyu are just really in love, jigyu - Freeform, meeting the friends, mentioned Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Junhui, mentioned Xu Minghao | The8/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, slifht angst but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisdrella/pseuds/mynameisdrella
Summary: “Hyung, are you sure they’ll like me?” Mingyu questioned his boyfriend nervously.“Yes. They’re gonna like you, Gyu, stop worrying about it.” Jihoon said.Or, the one where Jihoon and Mingyu have been secretly dating for a year, before they finally feel comfortable enough to tell their friends about their relationship. They’re just really deep in love and soft for eachother.





	A Match Made in Heaven (JiGyu/GyuHoon)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for like 3 months and I’m so happy to finally post it! I really didn’t like where it was so I erased like 1,000 words of it and rewrote it to my liking. I spent a lot of time on this one and I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you all have/had an amazing day/night! 
> 
> -Drella

“Hyung, are you sure they’ll like me?” Mingyu questioned his boyfriend nervously.

 

“Yes. They’re gonna like you, Gyu, stop worrying about it.” Jihoon stopped and turned to face Mingyu. “Besides, even if they don’t like you, fuck them. I’m with you and if they don’t like it they can fuck off.” Mingyu grasped Jihoon’s rough and calloused hands in his softer ones.

 

“Hoonie hyung, that’s really mean. They’re your best friends, you shouldn’t say stuff like that about them, you love them and they love you. You can’t just throw them away because they don’t like me, you’ve been friends with them forever, you guys  _ love _ each other no matter what.” Jihoon understood where Mingyu was coming from but he rolled his eyes anyway.

 

“Yeah yeah, I  _ guess _ .” 

 

“No, you  _ know _ it’s true. You guys don’t like Hansol, and Minghao still dates him and is still friends with all of you. It could be the same for us, you’d just have to ignore what they say about me, but you have to  _ promise _ me you won’t abandon them if they don’t like me.” Jihoon scoffed and looked away.

 

Having been in a ‘secret’ relationship with Mingyu for over a year, and just now introducing him to his friends was nerve wracking. But Jihoon didn’t want to pick, he loved his friends, but he loved and adored Mingyu too. He knew he’d pick Mingyu if it came down to it, in just a year and a half Mingyu had become Jihoon’s life. Jihoon knew his boyfriend was right, Jihoon and his friends loved each other and they wouldn’t give up their years of friendship over someone’s significant other. He just had to trust that everything would be fine and that no matter what, he’d keep his friends and Mingyu. No choosing between them, he’d find a balance if everything went to shit, he’d figure it out like he always did. 

 

Mingyu squeezed Jihoon’s hands and brought one up to the elder’s face, making him look at the younger. “Please hyung, promise me?” Mingyu was practically pouting at this point and Jihoon glanced at the younger’s lips. He was very tempted to kiss them until they were swollen and red. Mingyu noticed Jihoon’s hungry eyes, and purposefully licked his lips slowly, enticing Jihoon.

 

“Uh yeah, I promise, whatever,” Jihoon mumbled and leaned up with the intention of connecting his lips with the younger’s. Mingyu pulled back before Jihoon could kiss him and the elder glared at him. 

 

“I’m serious, hyung.” Jihoon rolled his eyes again and nodded “Okay,  _ fine _ . I promise.” Mingyu smirked teasingly at the short boy in front of him.

 

“You promise to do what, hyung?” Jihoon gritted his teeth and bit out “I promise I won’t abandon my friends if they don’t like you.” 

 

Mingyu was having the time of his life with this game, he stayed smirking at his hyung but had to admit he wanted a kiss just as much as Jihoon did. “Why?” Jihoon looked ready to smack Mingyu but he answered anyway. 

 

“Because I love them and they love me. Now kiss me you absolutely infuriating adorable  _ child _ .” Mingyu gave in and leaned down, kissing Jihoon softly, well he tried. Jihoon bit Mingyu’s lip and wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s neck, tugging the younger down so that he could reach him better. After a minute of struggling to stand on his tiptoes (after a year and a half, Jihoon still didn’t know better than to try and kiss his giraffe of a boyfriend in this position) Jihoon pulled away. 

 

“Okay, fuck this, you’re gonna have to sit down.” He looked around the park they were walking through and spotted a bench a few yards away. He tugged Mingyu toward it and shoved the younger to sit on it before plopping himself in the younger’s lap. They reconnected their lips and Mingyu let his hands rest on Jihoon’s hips, while Jihoon kept his arms locked around the back of Mingyu’s neck. They made out for a few minutes and when Mingyu felt Jihoon’s hand push up the back of his head and into his hair, he came to his senses. Mingyu pulled away and leaned back when Jihoon grunted unhappily at being interrupted and tried to chase after Mingyu’s lips.

 

“Hyung, we have to go, we’re gonna be late.” 

 

“Who cares, they can wait,” Jihoon leaned in again and Mingyu moved back again. 

 

“You know I hate being late, c’mon, you can kiss me all you want afterward.” 

 

“Does that mean you’ll spend the night?” Jihoon smirked mischievously.

 

“Maybe.” Jihoon was satisfied with that answer and climbed off Mingyu’s lap. When Mingyu said ‘maybe’ it usually meant ‘yes’ when it came to Jihoon. Jihoon took Mingyu’s hand and they continued down sidewalk toward Jihoon’s friend Seungcheol’s house. Mingyu swung their arms back and forth as they walked and Jihoon smiled at his adorable boyfriend. He eyed him from top to bottom, admiring his side profile. Mingyu looked like a tall cotton candy today, Jihoon thought. He was wearing white jeans on his long legs, that Jihoon adored, and a bright pink sweater on his broad upper body and torso with white shoes to match his jeans. A bit of his collarbone peeked out of the large sweater and Jihoon thought about marking him up later. He loved Mingyu’s collarbones, wide shoulders, his  _ everything _ , Jihoon just loved  _ Mingyu _ . 

 

Mingyu caught Jihoon staring at him and smiled, blushed, and looked away for a second while Jihoon just laughed at him. When Jihoon looked ahead of them, Mingyu looked at his short boyfriend. Jihoon was wearing leather ankle boots, black skinny jeans, a white short sleeve shirt, and his usual studded leather jacket. His hair was black as night and styled perfectly and he had a pair of dangly earrings in his ears. Jihoon always looked so sexy to Mingyu, and the fact that he was in love with the elder seemed to intensify his sexiness. Mingyu could honestly stare at Jihoon all day, he had done so in the past at least, before the couple got together. 

  
  


When Mingyu first laid eyes on Jihoon, it had been in the hallway at school during a passing period. Mingyu had been walking out of his History class and heading to his Music class, when he saw the older boy. Jihoon had stormed out of the principal’s office and almost bumped into Mingyu, but Mingyu had taken a step to the side and lost his footing. Jihoon had grabbed Mingyu around the waist and pulled his body towards his own, making him stand upright again. Mingyu had gazed down into the pretty brown eyes of a fiery (at the time) brunette, and lightly gripped his small shoulders. Jihoon gazed up at Mingyu and all the anger he had felt before just dissolved as he was lost in Mingyu’s wide eyes. 

 

When Mingyu snapped out of his daze, the bell had already rung and he stepped out of Jihoon’s arms. The detention teacher that was doing a sweep of the hall sent the two of them to detention for the period for being late. Mingyu had never been in detention, but he didn’t mind getting in trouble because he just stared at Jihoon the entire hour he was there. When he was let out, he desperately wanted to know the cute short boys name, but had been too shy to ask. Mingyu knew better than to ask any of his friends about Jihoon, as they could sometimes be judgemental about ‘alternative looking’ people like Jihoon. 

 

Luckily, Mingyu found out Jihoon’s name a week later when one of his friends, Seungkwan, mentioned him. Seungkwan had complained a few days before, that someone had pulled a prank by wrapping cellophane around all the desks in his Math classroom, but no one knew who had done it. When Seungkwan mentioned it again, he said the culprit was named Lee Jihoon, a senior, who was (as Seungkwan described him) a ‘short, but dangerous, musical genius, who hangs out with a bunch of delinquents including Choi Seungcheol, Jeon Wonwoo, and Xu Minghao’. Mingyu knew who Xu Minghao was, they had a couple of classes together, and he also knew the Chinese boy was a troublemaker. The next time Mingyu saw Minghao in the hallway, Jihoon was with him, and Mingyu almost swooned as he thought about how the name ‘Jihoon’ seemed to suit the short boy. 

 

From then on, any time Mingyu saw Jihoon, he couldn’t help but stare, this went on for about a month. Mingyu hadn’t known that Jihoon had noticed Mingyu (and his excessive staring) until Jihoon approached him about it. Jihoon basically asked Mingyu if he thought Jihoon was cute, and as a blushing mess of stuttering, Mingyu admitted that he did think Jihoon was attractive. Jihoon had smiled at Mingyu and asked if they could be friends, to which Mingyu said yes. 

 

Neither told their friends about this new development, and soon they started hanging out together very frequently. After a few months of hanging out in secret and becoming the best of friends, Mingyu confessed to Jihoon that he was in love with the elder. Mingyu had cried and hid his face in his hands when Jihoon stayed silent after Mingyu confessed to him. But his tears were dried by Jihoon’s small calloused hands after they tugged Mingyu’s hands away from his face. Jihoon wiped Mingyu’s tears away and told him to breathe, all the while whispering encouraging sweet words to the crying boy. When Mingyu stopped crying, Jihoon told him that he was sorry for making him cry, and that he loved him back. 

 

Mingyu’s face had lit up and his cheeks were a deep firetruck red, when Jihoon cupped his face and kissed him on the lips. After a few more kisses and a lot of hugs and giggles from both boys, Jihoon asked Mingyu to be his boyfriend. Mingyu said yes and excitedly climbed into Jihoon’s lap, kissing him all over his face. That was the first time Mingyu ever got to see Jihoon blush, and he loved it. They went on many dates, and Mingyu discovered that he was the only one that seemed to be able to make Jihoon blush. Needless to say, Mingyu took every chance he got to make his boyfriend blush, and Jihoon did the same. They were in love, and spent every waking minute together that they could, sneaking around everyone but their parents.

 

For a year, they managed to keep their secret, until one day they were home alone at Jihoon’s house. Jihoon had had Mingyu in his lap and they were making out on the couch in Jihoon’s living room. Jihoon had been working on opening the buttons on Mingyu’s shirt as he kissed Mingyu’s neck and exposed collarbones. He had just slipped the shirt off Mingyu’s shoulders and it was resting on his elbows, Jihoon mouthing at Mingyu’s tan chest, when Seungcheol walked in. Seungcheol was one of Jihoon’s best friends and to say he was shocked at what he walked in on, was an understatement. 

 

Seungcheol hasn’t expected to walk in on his best friend sucking hickies into the chest of nerdy Kim Mingyu from school. He hadn’t even known they  _ knew _ each other, much less were so “ _ close _ ” to each other. Mingyu had blushed scarlet and quickly pulled his shirt back onto his shoulders, and hopped off Jihoon’s lap. Jihoon had stood up to follow Seungcheol out the door, and asked him to please not tell anyone. He explained that Mingyu wasn’t ready to tell anyone because he was afraid his friends were going to judge him because of who they thought Jihoon was. Seungcheol understood and promised not to tell, but only if Jihoon at least introduced Mingyu to Jihoon and Seungcheol’s friends. 

That led them to this point, a week later with Mingyu nervously bouncing on his toes as he and Jihoon stood outside Seungcheol’s house. Jihoon tugged on Mingyu’s hand, and Mingyu turned to look at the elder. Jihoon squeezed his big soft hands and Mingyu squeezed Jihoon’s hands back, a small smile spreading across his face. Jihoon took a step closer and leaned up, while Mingyu leaned down. Mingyu pressed his lips against Jihoon’s and pulled away with an even bigger smile.

 

“I love you, Jihoon hyung.” He whispered. Jihoon grinned and pressed a soft kiss to Mingyu’s lips.

 

“I love you too, Mingyu. No matter what,” 

 

“Okay, I’m ready now, we can go inside.” Jihoon nodded and pressed one last lingering kiss to Mingyu’s lips before knocking on the white wooden door of Seungcheol’s house. Seungcheol opened the door and let them in, leading them to his living room, where everyone else was waiting. 

 

When they entered the living room, Jeonghan, Minghao (and his boyfriend Hansol), Wonwoo, and Junhui were seated on the long couch. Minghao was sat in Hansol’s lap and Junhui was hand in hand with Wonwoo. Seungcjeol went and took a seat on the arm of the couch and gestures for Mingyu and Jihoon to sit on the empty two seater couch. 

 

“Hey guys, this is Mingyu and he’s my boyfriend.” Jihoon’s cheeks heated up as he glanced around. Wonwoo was emotionless as he gazed at them and Junhui was smiling brightly at Jihoon and Mingyu. Seungcheol was smiling and Jeonghan was checking Mingyu out from head to toe, making Jihoon glare at him a bit. Both Hansol and Minghao were smiling at them and Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

 

“Junhui and I already knew,” Wonwoo said boredly. 

 

“How? For how long?” Jihoon asked, surprise evident in his voice.

 

“Jun likes to read in the park by the public library where you two always go. We’ve been seeing you two go there for like nine months already, but Jun convinced me to let you two have your fun sneaking around, so we didn’t out you.” Junhui remained smiling at them, he thought they were very cute.

 

“Oh, and Mingyu, I like your motorcycle. It’s pretty badass.” Junhui complimented the tall boy. Mingyu smiled and said “Thank you, Junhui-ssi.”

 

“You’re very welcome Mingyu, and please, call me Jun hyung. Wonwoo‘s the only one that calls me Junhui, and you’re part of our group now, so that makes us friends and me your hyung.” Mingyu nodded at Jun with a smile “Okay, Jun hyung.” Jun winked at him and soon, all of Jihoon’s friends were firing question after question at him. They sat in Seungcheol’s living room for hours just getting to know each other, and Mingyu was very happy that they accepted him so easily. Jihoon’s friends were so funny and they joked and teased eachother a lot, he could tell they all loved each other very much and he admired that. Mingyu just hoped his friends would be as accepting of Jihoon as Jihoon’s friends were of him. 

 

ФФФФ

 

And they were accepting of Jihoon, when Mingyu finally got the courage to introduce him to them a month later. They liked Jihoon and each of them clicked with him over something different. 

 

Chan loved Jihoon’s dark sense of humor, he thought the elder was absolutely hilarious. Soonyoung bonded with Jihoon over dancing, after Mingyu let slip that Jihoon was an amazing dancer. Soonyoung too loved to dance and he and Jihoon planned to show eachother their skills in the near future. Seokmin liked the way Jihoon dressed, all black and leather, even going to describe Jihoon’s taste in clothing as a mix of ‘punk’ and ‘sexy’. Mingyu really couldn’t agree more with Seokmin, and he let him know, making both Chan and Seokmin cackle with delight. 

 

Surprisingly, Seungkwan was easy for Jihoon to win over, even though Mingyu thought he would be very hard to win over. Seungkwan expressed his admiration for Jihoon’s musical abilities, as he had seen them in class when they had shared the same music class. He admired Jihoon’s instrument playing, and he especially liked Jiboon’s singing. Swungkwan was a singer as well and he told Mingyu how lucky he was to have Jihoon sing to him all the time. 

 

Joshua and Jihoon clicked immediately, and Mingyu had expected that. Joshua was one of the sweetest people Mingyu had ever met, so he hadn’t been nervous about Joshua meeting Jihoon. They too bonded over music and they complimented each other on their ear piercings, they also talked about the ones they planned to get in the future. 

 

Mingyu was walking on the clouds as he watched his friends interact with Jihoon, it was just like when he had met Jihoon’s friends. This made him wonder why he had ever been worried about them meeting each other in the first place. Mingyu ultimately decided that it didn’t matter, all that mattered was that he no longer felt the need to hide his relationship from his friends and the rest of the world. He was in a good, healthy relationship with a punk that he loved, and he was happier than he had ever been in his entire life. 

 

Jihoon could and would say the exact same about his rather,  _ pastel _ boyfriend, and they both knew, that despite their differences, they were made for eachother. They contrasted each other perfectly and were a perfect match in every sense of the word. One might even call them,  _ a match made in Heaven _ .

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like it? Please let me know, I always like feedback so I get an idea of what I’m good at and what I need to improve on, thanks!


End file.
